Sanboryu/Ibboryu
Ibboryu, like its fellow staff based fighting styles, is a weapon based martial art that focuses solely on using bojutsu (staff related fighting techniques.) Unlike Sanboryu however, which relies on three staffs at once, Ibboryu concentrates on one staff at a time like typical depictions of bojutsu normally would. This makes Ibboryu appear the most similar to standard staff fighting among its counterpart styles, albeit it still shares the unusual and resourceful staff wielding techniques that can be seen in Sanboryu and its derivatives. The style has so far only been seen being used by Summers Michael, a bounty hunter who lays claim to having created and developed Sanboryu, and so in turn, has evolved his fighting style over time to incorporate Niboryu and Ibboryu as well. It seems Michael typically uses Ibboryu whenever Sanboryu is ineffective or cannot be used at all, despite Michael's discomfort with using anything less than three staffs at once. Techniques Like other Sanboryu-derived styles, the Ibboryu techniques used by Michael seem to reflect those used by legendary pirate swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, and his Ittoryu. Likewise, Ibboryu also greatly shares the same principles and even at times, the same techniques, seen and used in Sanboryu and its offshoot styles. While incredibly experienced and adept in his use of Sanboryu, and despite teaching himself to use Ibboryu when in need of it, Michael still tends to remark that he feels clumsy and uneasy when using this particular style, as he feels too adjusted to the weight of three staffs used at once, as opposed to one alone. Despite his complaints, Michael still shows profound efficiency when using Ibboryu, to the point where he will even sometimes use it against foes he isn't taking seriously, or if he feels like toying with others for a while. When using Ibboryu, it appears Michael prefers using his one-handed techniques with his dominant right hand. Like his other staff related fighting styles, Michael has also learned to mix elements of his other skills, traits and abilities into Ibboryu; namely his Haki and Warm Warm Fruit, with his Haki helping to protect his staff from harm, increase the blunt force of his attacks, and to help him harm otherwise impervious Devil Fruit users, while his own Devil Fruit powers allow him to manipulate his staff for even more unorthodox techniques, as well as increase the amount of pain and damage inflicted upon others through heating his staff or setting it on fire. As is typical with his staff related fighting techniques, Michael normally gives his Ibboryu attacks a name that relates to some mythical or legendary monster or person. They are as follows: * Giant Shock Bullet (巨人ショック玉 Kyojin Shokku Tama): Like the other Shock Bullet techniques in Michael's arsenal, the Giant Shock Bullet appears visually similar to that of Zoro's Ittoryu technique, Sanjuroku Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires or 36 Pound Phoenix/''Cannon''.) As such, Michael gets into a pose where he holds his staff horizontally with either his right hand or with both hands and then makes a quick spin in place to unleash a compressed crescent wall of air in the form of a shock wave. This "long range striking," as Michael calls it, allows him to swing his staff at a distance with the same raw blunt force he normally would unleash at close range, thus making the Giant Shock Bullet act as if it were a long ranged staff strike, whereupon impact, the shock wave will burst outward and damage its nearby surroundings. However, because it lacks the additional momentum and weight put behind it that an additional staff can provide, the Giant Shock Bullet appears to be smaller in size and considerably less damaging than its stronger variations; with the crescent shock wave being roughly closer to Michael's actual size and its width much thinner than its Sanboryu equivalent, which in turn can be credited to the single small and rounded tip at the end of Michael's staff, as opposed to the multiple staffs displacing the air altogether. In a sense of irony, despite its smaller and thinner shape, the Giant Shock Bullet derives its name from giants themselves (which furthers the irony, as giants in One Piece are not mythical beings, which goes against Michael's usual mythology references in his attacks' names.) However, the choice to name the technique after giants may instead come from the strength a typical giant can possess, which is usually far greater than that of an average human's, which can be seen in the forcefulness of the Giant Shock Bullet's shock wave. Like the other Shock Bullet techniques, "shock" comes from shock wave and "bullet" refers to the imagery of a gun firing bullets as projectiles, in much the same manner Michael fires shock waves as projectiles too. Trivia Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4